


Are we human?

by unholy_bitch_yunalesca



Category: Almost Human
Genre: Dorian is a sly dog, Fingerfucking, Hand Jobs, M/M, Surprise Handjob, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-29
Updated: 2013-12-02
Packaged: 2018-01-02 22:24:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1062348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unholy_bitch_yunalesca/pseuds/unholy_bitch_yunalesca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John gets injured and has to take some time off work. Dorian is sent to look after him in his time of need and some awkward sexual release ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You've been acting awful tough lately

"I want you to take it easy, John. Rest up and heal. I don't want to see you in the office for a while, understand?"

Maldonado's voice sounded throughout the room before a click told him that she had hung up. John's back was to the hologram screen on his kitchen counter, careful not to let her see the pain on his face as bent to inspect his prosthetic leg. It was giving him grief again, but he couldn't blame it. He winced as he straightened and set about inspecting the bandaged stab wound in his abdomen. It wasn't serious, the medics said as they stitched him up earlier, but he would need to stay in bed for a few days. Get a girlfriend or a friend to look after you while you recover, they said. John scoffed, remembering the flashback of Anna’s face amongst those of the syndicate. No, he'll do just fine on his own. He's been on his own for a while now. He's fully capable of looking after himself for a week or two until he can fake he's completely better and turn up at the office again. He was too tired for a shower, opting instead to simply rub at the patches of dried blood with a wet facecloth before throwing it back in the direction of the bathroom as he fell into bed. Just before he slipped into unconsciousness, he wondered where Dorian was right now. He thought of the dark storage cellars they store the MXs in whenever their human partner are on a leave of absence. Cursing the fact he was in so much pain as he was helped out of the building today, he never thought about telling Dorian to go find Rudy as he would take care of him for however long he's without his partner for. He reassured himself with a vow to call Rudy tomorrow as soon as he woke up in the hope that he has Dorian or at least knows he's safe. He huffed sleepily at that. The synthetic with the bleeding heart _. I'm the one with the bleeding heart_ , he thought, _worried about a pile of silicon and carbon fibre_.

 

* * *

 

 

As it turned out, John didn't need to call Rudy first thing to check on the whereabouts and well-being of his synthetic partner, as said partner was standing over his bed with his leg held loftily, smiling slightly.

"Good morning, John. Did you sleep well?"

John blinked in consternation before taking a deep breath as he ran his hand over his face.

"How did you get in here?" He grumbled, shifting so he sat on the edge of the bed. Dorian made to go and slot the leg into place, but John held out his arms in expectation.

"You only use one password for everything." Dorian rattled off. "I recommend you choose different ones because-"

"I won't remember different ones. I'm not a synthetic." John growled, deliberatly used the word that Dorian hated. Dorian stiffened and his trademark smirk fell from his face.

"I was sent here by Captain Maldonado," he said by way of explanation. "She thinks you won't be able to manage, given your wound and your leg."

"Yeah, thanks. I wasn't aware that half the force think I should be put down like an old dog, so thank you, Captain Obvious." John sneered. Dorian chose not to answer that.

Once John was standing up he was accosted by his android partner. One inhumanly strong arm gripped his shoulder while the other probed gently at the bandage covering his stitches.

"Hey! What do you-"

"I've been ordered to give a full progress report to Captain Maldonado for the duration of my stay. She doesn't want you to attempt to return to work any sooner than you should be." Dorian stated, face lighting up as he scanned the wound.

"Great. There goes that plan." John muttered under his breath.

"You are beginning to heal. As long as the wound stays free of contamination, no infection should occur." Dorian’s lips quirked up into a smirk. “And as long as you don’t do anything stupid for a couple of days, you should be fine.”

"Okay, good to know." He pushed his android partner away. They both stood staring at one another for a few seconds before John sighed again.

"Come on, let's get breakfast. I'm starving."

 

The day passed uneventfully. John gave Dorian a short tour around his apartment, only for Dorian to tell him that he already mapped it when John was asleep. John settled down to watch TV in the late afternoon and Dorian joined him. The news channels all had the robbery that the pair of them were involved in yesterday so John quickly changed channels. All that was left was a choice of B movies. John apologised for the lack of channels, and explained that he rarely uses his TV.

"What do you do on your time off usually?" Dorian queried. John was taken back _. Go to Dr Chang, mope about my apartment, rewatch the video clip Anna sent me_... He realised that he didn't have any hobbies or friends outside of his colleagues. It was almost embarrassing to admit that a synthetic had as much of a social life as he did. So he didn't admit it.

"I'm going to bed." John announced, standing up suddenly. Dorian opened his mouth, but decided not to comment on that so John strode to the bathroom and had a glorious shower. He wasn't supposed to wet the bandage for another few days but the feel of grime and dried blood where he missed last night were too uncomfortable to ignore any longer. He thought about jerking off, but quickly dismissed that idea for fear of Dorian picking up and remarking on it. He didn't want a repeat of the 'balls scan' incident because he guesses it would be very awkward to explain to a robot why you sometimes feel or not feel the need to masturbate. He finished up the shower, towelled off and went to his bedroom to find a folded set of shorts and old tshirt on his bed. He allowed himself a small smile that ended in a snort. Slipping them on, he went straight to sleep this night, no longer needing to worry where his stupidly smart android partner is.

 

* * *

 

 

He was in his apartment with Anna, sun streaming through the windows, and they were kissing, slowly and sensually. He was hard, so hard that he thought he was going to tear a hole in his underwear. He rubbed his erection off Anna's thigh, and they both moaned in unison at the feeling. He grinded his hips into hers for another minute until he felt a hand on his crotch. The hand cupped him and began to rub the tip through his underwear. It felt incredible. He groaned deeply and pushed his hips towards the hand. The hand was coming from a weird angle to be Anna's, as he felt an arm resting against his hip bone on his right whereas Anna was lying on his left. Also, her hands were little and soft, whereas this hand was large and strong-

He jerked awake, aware that he had been hovering at the edge of consciousness for a while now but needed a push. What a push it was. Dorian knelt on the floor beside his bed, one arm disappearing under the covers where it continued to rub John's raging boner. He smiled in his usual smirk; warm, and without any hint of ulterior motive, as though he woke John up by opening the curtains or some other innocent way instead of by giving him a handjob. John was so shocked he couldn't form words, let alone string a coherent sentence together for at least a minute, where in that time Dorian kept up his ministrations, obviously pleased that his human partner was letting him. "Good morning, John," he said, blue eyes almost glowing. "I saw that you were having a dream of a sexual nature and thought it would be better if I helped."

"Y-You thought it would be _better_ if you- uh!” John’s rant was derailed mid-sentence as his mind only wanted to focus on how _goddamn good_  it felt. _Wow, it sure must have been a long time since I got any if a handjob from a synthetic is this good._ But John only told himself that as a means of comfort; Dorian said before that he knows what John likes, and he was certainly proving his point. Dorian’s hand had now ventured inside his boxers and drew out his length, pushing the covers away. John hissed as the cooler air hit his throbbing, flushed cock. Dorian kept his eyes on John’s face the entire time he stroked him firmly and slowly, paying attention to the sensitive spots that John favours. ‘ _How the fuck does he know how I like to jerk off?’_ was one of the last structured thoughts that registered in John’s mind before it descended into a broken record of ‘Oh god’ and ‘Fuck!’. Dorian’s hand was speeding up now, squeezing slightly harder and twisting gently as he moved over the head and spread the wetness gathering there down the shaft. John opened his eyes (when did they close?) and immediately regretted it. From where Dorian was kneeling, his face was inappropriately close to his wet, angry red cock. His smirk had grown from the last time John had made eye contact with him. He looked incredibly proud, that he was special for being able to reduce John to this. John knew he should be pissed and tried to think of something sarcastic to say to wipe that smirk off his face, but Dorian decided that that would be the perfect moment to press his thumb into the slit and John groaned, throwing his head back into the pillow. He could feel the heat coiling low in his stomach, and he oozed another few drops of precome. Every breath was laboured and burned his windpipe, his lungs felt like they were about to explode or collapse, he knew he was thrusting up into his hand and making disgustingly happy noises while he did so but he didn’t care anymore because it was right there and it was going to be glorious and-

His muscles tensed and his hips stuttered as he came with a grunt, brain short-circuiting from the force the orgasm hit him. He shot bursts of come all over his stomach and bedcovers and Dorian’s hand. Dorian stroked him through it, and let go immediately once John’s breathy, pleasure-filled sighs became ones of overstimulation. He almost passed out, but before unconsciousness stole him he suddenly remembered _who_ had just given him the handjob of his life. He all but jumped up out of the bed and nearly collided with Dorian who had returned from the bathroom with a wet washcloth to clean him up.

“Easy now,” Dorian soothed, wiping the drying come off John’s stomach where the t-shirt had hitched up. John wanted to - no _, needed_ to say something, but what do you say to an android that just gave you a handjob? ‘Good work, son’? ‘Same time next week?’ He wanted to laugh it off by saying something ridiculous so things wouldn’t get weird between them because they were stuck together as partners for god knows how long and Jesus, what if Dorian said something to Valerie?

“You’re unhappy.” Dorian stated suddenly, as though he could scan his mind and read his thoughts. _But that was the point of the DRN, wasn’t it? To pick up on what another is feeling, and adjust their response accordingly._

“No shit.” John scoffed. Dorian had his serious face on when he looked up at him.

“I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable, but I did tell you before, man – you’re backed up. I thought by helping you relieve yourself would ease some of your tension so…” his brows furrowed and after a few seconds of sorting through whatever he was doing in his head, he stood up straight. “I will wait in the living room and you can come get me when you feel up to it. Until then - ”

“No, it’s okay.” John started to feel bad from the way he was acting. _Just suck it up. It’s not that big of a deal._ “Look…you just freaked me out a little, okay?” He slotted on his leg from where Dorian left it earlier before…everything. As he moved past his partner on the way to have a shower, he patted him on the shoulder. “Just give me a little warning next time, alright?” Dorian’s eyebrows reached new heights and he turned to face John, who was grinning.

_Two can play at this game, robo-boy._

 


	2. It's okay to say you've got a weak spot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a bit of confusion as Dorian takes something John said to heart.

Dorian hung around John’s apartment for the rest of the week, fussing over him like a demented housewife. It was hilarious to see him ranting and lecturing when he caught John balancing precariously on the balcony trying to clean bird droppings off a pane of glass.

"What would I say to Captain Maldonado when we get called back to work? All I could do is present her with a box filled with whatever remains of you I could scrape off the footpath as means of compensation for letting her 'best man' recklessly kill himself!"

"I wasn't going to kill myself - don't get your panties in a bunch, cupcake." John had quipped. Dorian’s insanely blue eyes flashed.

"Have you already forgotten the image of that man falling from the 25th floor of the building during the heist last month?"

John didn't answer that. Of course he hadn't. Every gory detail of his job was plastered onto his eyelids forever. It didn't help that his PTSD acted up occasionally when faced with something like that. One of the perks of his line of work.

 

* * *

 

 

They had fallen into a routine: John would cook a simple dinner and Dorian would observe, then the next day John would be greeted with an exact replica of that meal. John would tidy away the few items that littered the living room floor and vacuum, and he never saw clutter or dust bunnies for the rest of the week. He just did as he usually did when he comes home after work or on weekends, but Dorian insisted on 'learning'. He didn't say why, but John had it figured. He remembered how Dorian questioned the sexbot: "Where were you born?" He knew that the DRN series are meant to be as human as possible, and that must include their own desire to be human. John let him do these little things, praising him just to see those bright blue eyes light up with artificial pride and happiness. There was one aspect of their new routine that John wasn't comfortable talking or thinking about – the nightly handjobs. The orgasms he had were continuously breaking new records, and the one he had two nights ago was so intense he thought he ruptured his stitches. He didn't like how cocky Dorian acted about this, however. Later on that day, Maldonado called just to check up on him.

"I'm healing well, and you can ask Dorian if you don't believe me." John pointed a thumb over to his partner standing a little way off behind him.

His boss smiled kindly. "No, I believe you John. I'm just worried you would over exert yourself through no fault of your own. Your instinct to help those that need it, at whatever cost, is part of what makes you a great officer."

"Uh...thanks?" John didn't know how to deal with her when she's all nice. Or when people unexpectedly compliment him.

"Dorian, I expect you were looking after him during the week?" She changed target suddenly.

"Of course, Captain Maldonado. I took _very_ good care of him."

John felt his face heat up and cursed that stupid smug android to the seven circles of hell. Luckily, his boss didn't pay any heed to his partner’s insinuation.

"Right. Well I want you to rest for one more week-"

"What?!" John interjected. "I'm more than rested- I'm bored shitless! It didn't even qualify as a stab wound it was so shallow-"

"John-"

"-why do I have to-"

"John!"

Maldonado pinched the bridge of her nose on the hologram screen.

"No, John, you need a break. I want you back to one hundred percent before you return. The last few jobs you scraped through by the skin of your teeth." She sighed.” I don't want to lose you because I was overworking you. Take this time to relax. Go on a holiday, if you want."

"Alright," John relented. "But I want you to call me if anything major happens. Especially if it's got to do with the Syndicate."

"Deal. Try not to abuse your partner too much."

"Me? Abuse him? I'm the one here that gets abused - hey!" But Maldonado had already hung up, the screen vanishing with her.

He turned, indignant, to find Dorian with the smirk he's come to loathe.

"What're you grinning at?" Dorian shrugged and looked away, feigning innocence. "Come on, let's go get noodles." John said as he swiped his jacket off the back of the door. "I need to get out of this place for a little bit."

 

* * *

 

They decided to hit a bar for a few drinks after noodles. Well, John decided to hit a bar while Dorian simply went along with him. The bar was one of John’s old favourites – one that he used to go to a lot with his old partner. It was strange being back in a place that held so many good memories for him, only without the other person. This was where his partner had even met his wife, all those years ago.

After an hour and a half, John was enjoying himself; he had a good buzz going but wasn't very drunk.

"Are you ready to go home now?" Dorian said from his side. John rolled his eyes. Here he was, enjoying a drink during the week off after he had been injured, and his stupid Synthetic couldn't keep his mouth shut. He decided that there was no point pushing for any more time, however, because the dumb piece of silicon and carbon fibre would just keep harping on like that for the duration of it, so he called it a night.

"Alright so," he grumbled, pulling on his jacket. "Let's head back."

 

* * *

 

 

Sitting in the passenger seat while a synthetic drove was a surreal and extremely uncomfortable experience for John. Dorian had 'learned' this from watching him also. John felt his face colouring as he thought of all the other things Dorian learned in the past week, including how sensitive that the crease where his thighs joined with his crotch is-

"-John? We're here." The lilting voice sounded at his ear. John jumped and cursed under his breath as Dorian chuckled at him.

"Come on," his android partner said before rushed out of the car to help John steady himself as he stood up too fast and almost lost his balance _. Whoa. Maybe I'm more drunk than I thought._

Inside, Dorian took a step back and let John undress and sort himself out for bed. A glass of water was offered to him the moment he opened the bathroom door.

"Drink all of this. It will help rehydrate you overnight so your hangover will be less severe in the morning."John huffed and tried to glower at him over the rim of the glass as he downed it. He flopped down on his bed and let Dorian manoeuvre him so he could take his prosthetic leg off. John rolled over onto his back and propped himself up on his elbows.

“Are you going to take advantage of me?” he said, waggling his eyebrows in a haphazard fashion.

Dorian rolled his eyes. “Of course not. Now go to sleep.” He pulled the duvet over him, patted the John-shaped lump underneath and went to leave the room.

“Yeah, you better not.” John slurred sleepily. “‘Cos if I told Maldonado what you do to me, she’d have you decommissioned.” He turned over, smiling slightly as he drifted off.

He never saw Dorian’s smile falter as he left, closing out the door behind him as gently as possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this chapter is way shorter than the first one! But it got way longer and I decided to split it up into two, 'cos I felt it read better that way.
> 
> But never fear - the third chapter is practically ready and I'll post it tomorrow when I come home from work.
> 
> I'm sorry to have kept you waiting so long for so little! But my friend's nana died and I spent all of today at a funeral.
> 
> Thank you guys for all the positive feedback! This fandom really is a great one! :)


	3. Can you teach me how to feel real?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dorian is hurt and is not acting like himself...and John seeks to rectify the situation.

John noticed something was up with Dorian the next day. The hangover that greeted him when he woke up was not quite as bad as usual, and he vaguely remembered drinking water before going to bed.

“Hey Dorian,” John sauntered into the living room, refreshed and revived after his shower. “That glass of water really did the trick – I don’t feel half as sick today!” Dorian glanced up at him from where he sat reading a book on the couch, smiled briefly and turned his attention back to the book. “I’m glad you find it helped.”

John paused in the middle of scrubbing his hair with a towel. _Is it just me or is Dorian a little…off?_

“Yeah it did, thanks.” John rummaged around in his kitchen presses for a few seconds before cursing. “Alright, there’s nothing here. Come on, let’s grab some breakfast.”

Dorian didn’t move or answer him from the couch.

“Dorian?”

 The android finally looked at him, blue eyes cool and calculating.

“I don’t eat, John. There’s no need for me to be tagging along with you only to sit and observe, is there?”

John froze. _Jesus. He’s really pissed at me._ He thought back to last night, scanning for anything he did or said to his partner that would explain why he’s acting funny. He decided to try and rectify the situation.

“Uh, if I…um, did or said something last night, don’t pay any attention to it, yeah? It was only the drink talking.”

Dorian slammed the book down on the coffee table and jumped to his feet.

“That’s funny. Other humans say that alcohol loosens the tongue so they say nothing but the truth. I suppose you humans decide to believe in whichever version of that suits you the most?” Dorian all but spat.

“What?” John spluttered, but Dorian was already leaving the room. “Hey, come back here!” The android spun and stood, glaring at John as he approached.

“What’s the matter with you? Look, unless you tell me what it was that I said – I can’t explain or apologise!”

“No, John. I wouldn’t want to force you.” Dorian sneered, all false sweetness. “I did enough of that already, apparently.”

_…What?_

“Okay, there’s been some kind of mistake-”

“No, you made it perfectly clear.” Dorian broke eye contact in favour of staring out the apartment window. “I wasn’t aware I was forcing you to… _engage_ in physical contact. I won’t do it again.”

“Is that what I said?” John couldn’t believe it. That thought never even crossed his mind.

“No, what you said was: ‘ _If I told Maldonado what you do to me, she’d have you decommissioned.’”_ Dorian said, imitating John’s voice when he quoted him from memory. John paled. _I said that? Nice one, John. Hurting people must be one of my special talents._ Dorian was still talking. “I didn’t realise you hated it that much, that-”

The Synthetic was cut off by John striding over to him, clapping one hand on his shoulder and placing the other over his mouth.

“Shh! That wasn’t a threat, you idiot. I was joking with you!” John had to make him understand. “I don’t…uh…’hate’… _that_.” _Goddamn it, don’t blush for Christ sakes!_ “I was just joking about the fact that others wouldn’t approve or even understand. So…I’m sorry? For offending you, I guess.”

Dorian studied his face. John drew back and turned away when he saw the blue lights flashing and swirling under his skin.

“Oh, don’t believe me? Well fine, run your lie-detector scan – see if I care. All I was trying to do was apologise but-”

John was cut off as a pair of powerful arms wrapped around his midsection. He froze. This small action was way more intimate than anything else they’d done so far.

“Um…so I passed?” John said feebly.

“With flying colours.” It was obvious from Dorian’s voice that he was smiling. John twisted and Dorian stepped back a little, grinning.

“You know, we need to work on your idioms. You have far too many clichéd phrases rattling around in there.” He knocked his knuckles gently on his android partner’s skull.

“Well, you better teach me then.” Dorian practically purred. _Jesus, this turned very different very, very fast,_ John thought, as he was pushed backwards into his bedroom and onto his bed.

John was naked in under a minute. He tried to say something witty; about androids or processing speed, but Dorian’s wandering hands were extremely distracting. John supposed he should feel embarrassed at how hard he was, given that his partner wasn’t even human – _No, if I start thinking like that, I might as well treat Dorian like those MXs. He’s so different from them. He’s so close to human, he’s…almost human._

The thing that gave him away was his inhuman memory – that he could remember the exact square inch of skin that was more sensitive than the rest. John learned over the past week that he could get better leverage and thrust up better if he spread his legs slightly, so he did. He was beyond caring how he looked. _I think I’ve used up all the embarrassment that I’ve been allotted for my life in the past week. Maybe that’s a good thing – I can never feel embarrassed about anything ever again!_

It was a good thing too, because he definitely wouldn’t be able to deal with the mortification he would have felt with how Dorian had now perched himself between his legs and began stroking his cock in earnest. The angle was different than what John was usually used to, and he was grunting and bucking up into the touch without delay. Dorian alternated between slow and tight, making sure to gather every drop of precome that formed at the tip and spread it down his length, and then fast and sloppy, eased by the lubrication.

John was sweating profusely, and had his eyes scrunched closed while he concentrated on keeping his voice down. He had given everything else to that smug bastard – he wasn’t about to give him bragging rights about turning John into a moaning mess too! A second hand joined in with the first, but that was nothing new. Dorian often rolled his balls around carefully as he got him off. The second hand pushed them up and out of the way and it stroked the little patch of skin right behind them. John’s eyes snapped open as his stomach muscles jumped in surprise pleasure. His gaze was met by Dorian staring intensely at him.

“Can I…” He trailed off at the look of bewilderment on John’s face. “I’d like to try something new. Do you trust me?”

John had to clear his throat before speaking. “Uh, yeah, okay.”

Dorian beamed. “Thank you. Now raise your hips.” John did as he was told, curious as to where this was going and Dorian slid a spare pillow under his lower back and ass cheeks. It wasn’t until the Synthetic spread his legs wider by pushing his bent knees apart that John’s brain caught up with what was going on.

“What are-” He cleared his throat again. “What are you going to do?” He was silently praying that it wasn’t what it looked like.

“Just relax,” was all he got in terms of a reply. He gulped and tried to do so. A cold, wet finger ran down from his perineum to his entrance. John almost kicked Dorian in the face from his sudden flailing.

“Jesus! What the hell was that?! What are you doing?!”

A strong arm held his leg down and ran the same path again. This time John was expecting it so he didn’t freak out as much, but he was still very uncomfortable. He was afraid to ask where Dorian got the lube from. Dorian rubbed around his entrance gently; not pushing in, just repeating tiny circles to ease John so he’d relax.

 _This isn’t a big deal – sure you tried it yourself before, remember? Dorian will most likely be as awesome at this as he is at everything else, so chill already,_ John reminded himself.

He knew all that, but he still couldn't relax properly. Dorian continued on with his ministrations, unaware of John's silent conversation in his head. The finger dipped in ever so slightly, only to pull out and rub soothing circles again. He repeated this action, pushing in further each time, until eventually his was up to his synthetic knuckles. John concentrated on breathing deeply to keep himself calm. Then Dorian hooked that finger and John lurched upwards, choking in shock.

"Found it." Dorian grinned, and set about wriggling in another finger to join the first. The burn was noticeable this time, even with the lube Dorian pulled from god knows where. John winced and his android partner shushed him and told him to relax, giving his erection that flagged during all the confusion a stroke to renew its interest. John was interested now alright.  _Okay, whatever I was doing when I tried this years ago must not have been right because it was nothing like this!_

Dorian was now pumping the two fingers in and out of him, hooking them every couple of thrusts. Spikes of pleasure jolted through John's core each time Dorian's talented fingers brushed off his prostate. His cock was deep red and leaking all over his stomach. He was certain that he should be mortified at the distinctly unmanly noises he was making, but he couldn't bring himself to care. Dorian tugged at his cock in unison with pumping his fingers, and John felt his brain sizzle and melt out of his ears. He thrust up into the hand and down onto the fingers, grunts increasing in pitch and decibels. 

After what felt like an eternity, Dorian settled for simply rubbing and pressing on his prostate and John gasped and his stomach muscles tensed. He was bucking uncontrollably, but Dorian persisted with his torment. When John began to make sounds akin to sobs, Dorian grasped his cock and gave it a few quick tugs. That was all John needed. He shouted as he came, muscled spasming and cock twitching as it shot rope after rope of come on his chest and stomach. Dorian kept his fingers moving against his prostate and pulling his cock simultaneously, dragging him through it. When whimpers of over-stimulation greeted the Synthetic's ears, he ceased all movement and let his human partner catch his breath. He looked so different like this, open and boneless - no masks or false pretences. John twitched a few times from the aftershocks of what had broken all records and crowned itself 'Best orgasm ever'. He was drifting off to sleep when a cold washcloth was suddenly slapped on his stomach. Cursing, he sat up and realised belatedly that it probably wasn't the best idea as his ass was still tender. He did his best to glare at Dorian as he wiped himself clean, but the android was having none of it. He took the washcloth from John when he was finished, still beaming, and slid into the bed beside him, pulling the duvet over both of them as he went. 

"You don't sleep." John reminded him.

"I guess that makes two of us." The android smiled.  _Ah, so part of his plan was to make sure I got a good night’s sleep every night this week so I would heal faster...you sly dog, Dorian._

 

* * *

 

 

They lay together for a time, Dorian absentmindedly stroking a finger over a scar on John’s shoulder. John was preoccupied with his thoughts; most notably how mortified he was at the fact he would probably let Dorian do that again, when his partner suddenly spoke up.

“I’m sorry I can’t… _be_ with you more intimately.” John looked at him. His eyebrows were furrowed and he simply stared at John’s chest. “If I was built like the sexbots I could– ” John held up a hand to silence him.

“No, because if you were built like the sexbots, then you wouldn’t be you.”

John almost regretted saying that immediately, as the grin that lit up Dorian’s face usually meant that he was not going to let whatever it was go anytime soon.

“That’s…the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me.”

Actually, John didn’t regret anything after all.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the last chapter as promised! 
> 
> I just want to thank you all so much - you guys have been incredibly kind and encouraging for a little old starter-outer like me.
> 
> I hope to be back here soon! 
> 
> Míle buíochas! 
> 
> Now: onward to watch the next episode of Almost Human!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic EVER! 
> 
> I stalked these sites for years but never felt the urge to participate...until now.
> 
> I'd appreciate some constructive criticism if you have the time, but if not - thanks for reading! 
> 
> Drop me a message to give me prompts if you like!  
> http://unholy-bitch-yunalesca.tumblr.com/
> 
>  
> 
> PPS: I called the black market doctor 'Dr Chang' because I don't know his name and it doesn't list him on IMDB or wikipedia and it was the first name that popped into my head so please don't take any offence as none was meant.


End file.
